Snakes
by Demon of Water
Summary: Another one shot of The Thief Guild. This one is of Kamiya an ambassador like Inara and Orochimaru. They grew up together as kids but after a mishapp or two how awkward would being nearing eachother be. OC x Orochimaru


This is another one shot of The Thief Guild. Though this one is of Kamiya and Orochimaru. In my story I actually made Orochimaru a demon so he and Kamiya are really old. This might not make sense but just take it for what it is. I was bored in the library while my friend worked on her science project so hope you like!

Story…

_April 16th_

_It has been four months since I have come to Sound. Orochimaru continues to pretend I do not exist. I never would have thought to admit this on paper never-the-less myself. But I am lonely here. Kabuto and the others are my only source of meaning besides my work. But they are normally under the watchful eyes of a certain scientist, which causes them to freeze up and not speak their minds._

_To continue on Orochimaru… he has ignored me since he left me in the dungeon. We have not spoken since except for orders. I doubt he even knows what day it is… Not that it matters._

_As for my mission, it is not as easy as I thought it would be. Orochimaru is keeping any relevant information of his experiments away from me. If I were him, who I thank Buddha I am not, I would do the same. Actually I would have locked myself up as soon as I got to Sound and used any means until I could find out about the Guild and Rogue. I suppose he is being lenient with me considering out past together or perhaps it is simply because he knows that there is a reason my code name is Pride. Perhaps. Perhaps not. _

Kamiya had been so absorbed in her writing she had yet to notice the figure leaning against the tree. As she dotted the period after "not" the wind shifted and she caught his scent. She looked up from her spot against the tree to see his face but he was facing forward not looking at her. He had not seen what she had written.

"Lord Orochimaru? Is there something I can help you with?" Kamiya kept her eyes on him and lowered her voice so it sounded meek. Truth be told Orochimaru could easily overpower her but her voice had started cracking after their reunion when he was around, so she kept her voice low and soft so the cracking would not be as noticeable. His nonchalant gaze left the spot he was staring at and stared down at the woman sitting on the ground, his black hair falling into his eyes. "No."

Kamiya allowed herself a small gasp when her eyes met his. They were the same as always, eerie and calm but so beautiful. Silence ensued, neither moving their gaze. They looked like statues probably. Orochimaru standing there his back on the large Sakuya tree, his head cocked downward to face the slim figure of a woman with her short dark green hair covering her left eye, sitting on the ground with a thin black book closed in her lap that she had quickly shut when she found him hovering nearby.

A faint blush rose to her cheeks as she broke their gazing. She stood up and brushed herself off, clasping the book to her chest. Orochimaru took his back off the tree and reached forward. Startled, Kamiya closed her eyes and the blush deepened. The hand that reached out to her brushed the stray hairs on the right side of her face behind her ear. His other hand was suddenly close to her chest in a fist. Kamiya squeezed her eyes shut and said a quick mantra in her head. His hand reached for the book and tugged at it but instead on taking it out of her grasp, he placed a black box between her chest and the book. He pushed the book back against her chest ensuring the box would not fall away. The hand at her face disappeared.

Kamiya opened her eyes after the hand vanished to see Orochimaru staring at the same spot as before with his back against the tree, his arms folded across his chest. Unsure of what happened, Kamiya did the smart thing and collected herself and turned to leave, the blush leaving the only visible side of he face. As she walked forward, Orochimaru still not moving, she heard something that returned the damned blush back to her cheeks worse than before. "Happy Birthday."

Kamiya was still walking and decided against turning around but as she left the small courtyard behind Sound headquarters she stole a glance. He had not moved, back still against the tree, looking forward, arms crossed, a dead look in his eyes. The one thing that made her quickly return her gaze to the ground was a smirk. Something Orochimaru had mastered so many centuries ago when they were kids. That smirk was on his face…


End file.
